


Rien n'est jamais comme il le semble

by Kitajima



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitajima/pseuds/Kitajima
Summary: Ma toute 1ère fanfic YES !Surtout n’hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez (ou pas).Ah oui ! Peut-être que je vais traduire ceci en anglais. Si je ne finis pas par le faire, rappelez moi! Je serai toujours ravie de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui veulent lire mes fanfics n_nPS: j'aime bien les noms des 3 filles pas vous? xD à vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment les appeler et voilà le résultat ! x)





	Rien n'est jamais comme il le semble

Un jour de pluie, Mihashi été parti sans parapluie ce jour-là, malgré les avertissements de sa mère et malgré le fait qu'il a déjà regardé la météo la veille. Quand il est arrivé à sa classe, les élèves le regardaient étrangement, ça l'a un peu secoué. En fait, il a passé pas mal de temps pour arriver à s'adapter en classe, mais après avoir rencontré Tajima, Hamada et Izumi, il est devenu plus calme et surtout plus heureux, surtout que maintenant il pouvait les appeler par leurs prénoms.  
Quand il s'assis dans sa chaise, il s'est retourné et a vu Tajima retourner le visage juste après l'avoir vu.

"Pourquoi à-t-il retourné son visage? Je voulais lui dire bonjour...", pensait Mihashi.

A la récréation, Abe Takaya est venu en classe malgré le fait que sa classe était de l'autre bout du couloir, toutes les filles de la classe le regardait en riant après le voir tous les jours venir pour parler avec Mihashi et l’emmener quelque part. Leur imagination était assez fructueuse pour penser à tous "les délicieux scènarios" qui pouvaient se produire entre ces deux au sein du lycée Nishiura pendant la récré.

Abe: "Salut!".

Mihashi: "Ah...Bonjour...".

Tajima: "Yo Takaya! comment ça va?".

Abe: "ça va bien merci, on y va Ren?", dit il en regardant Mihashi.

"Ah...Ou...Oui, oui...Abe-kun...J'ai fini de manger", répond Mihashi.

"Ce n'est pas Abe-kun, Takaya ! Juste Takaya, combien de fois je te l'ai dit?".

"Ah...Oui...Je suis désolé c'est un peu...Euh...".

Soudainement, après que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Mihashi, Abe avait un regard que Mihashi n'a jamais vu de sa vie."Qu'est ce qui se passe? Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Est-il triste parce qu'il est le seul que je ne n'appelle pas par son prénom? Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas, je dois lui demander pardon après" pensait Mihashi.

Abe rougissait et Tajima l'a remarqué !

De l'autre côté de la classe on pouvait voir deux filles qui regardaient de loin Abe Takaya. Abe est un beau jeune homme qui a beaucoup de charme, toutes le filles de la première année le savaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive apparemment, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu le béguin pour quiconque dans sa vie, comme il le disait toujours à ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils lui posaient la question à chaque fois, mais ils ne le croyaient jamais...

N°1: "Regarde regarde !!! Il est venu !!!"

N°2: "Abe-kun, On t'attendait avec impatience !" dit elle en pleurant.

N°1: "Mon AbeMiha, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma dose quotidienne, je suis devenue accro!!! C'est devenue ma drogue à présent".

N°2: "Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ? C'est MihAbe je te signale ! Et d'ailleurs Abe est l'ultime uke que ce monde puisse avoir ! N'est ce pas N°3?".

N°3 parraissait du genre taciturne, ayant l'air ennuyée elle leur répond: "Encore? Combien de fois je vous ai dit que c'est r-é-v-e-r-s-i-b-l-e? Et d'ailleurs je préfère Tajima x Mihashi, c'est bien meilleur! ".

N°2: "Oh tu gâches tout ! Ah Regardez regardez !!!".

N°1: "Ooooh ! Est ce mon imagination ou bien Abe-kun est...".

N°3: "En train de roujir...", dit elle en ayant un air pensif.

N°2: "Quoi ??? Attendez laissez moi regarder moi aussi", dit elle en poussant les deux filles pour mieux observer.

N°3: "intéressent...".

N°1: "très intéressent".

N°2: en pleurant, "Oh mon Dieu que c'est magnifique ! Merci mon bon Dieu pour ce beau cadeau. Un Abe qui rougit, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !".

Puis elles continuaient leur conversation secrète en mangeant leurs déjeuners qu'elles avaient apporté de chez elles chacune dans son bento.

Quand Mihashi rejoint Abe pour sortir de la classe, Tajima observait de loin les deux garçons mais avec beaucoup d'attention ce jour là.

\- "C-Comment t'as passé la journée Abe-kun?".

\- "Comme toujours, la séance d'aujourd'hui était ennuyeuse. C'est toujours comme ça chez ce prof, c'est comme s'il était ennuyé lui aussi, mais je comprends, avec l'âge c'est normal de devenir comme ça, toujours la même chose, les mêmes sujets de cours, les mêmes types d'élèves qui se répètent à chaque fois-".

\- "J-Je suis désolé A-Abe-kun".

\- "Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui est arrivé?".

\- "C'est...C'est parce que... Je ne peux toujours pas t'appeler par ton prénom, et...Je croyais que ça te faisait du mal que...Tu sois le seul que je peux pas appeler comme les autres".

\- "Tu sais que je ne te hais pas n'est ce pas?".

\- "Ou...Oui, merci Abe-kun".

Mais Mihashi avait du mal à croire ces paroles, car Abe ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux et il ne parlait plus.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, Abe-kun?", pensait Mihashi.

Un Moment après, un silence s'installe, ils continuaient à marcher dans la récré mais cette fois Abe pressait le pas, il était désormais devant Mihashi et ce dernier ne faisait que le suivre. Soudainement, ils prennent un détour.

\- "Ah, Je pensais... qu'on allait vers le terrain de baseball...", dit Mihashi.

Abe ne disait rien, et Mihashi n'arrivait toujours pas à le rattraper même après avoir augmenté sa vitesse cette fois-ci. Ils s'arrêtent soudainement de marcher et Abe se retourne vers Mihashi qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

"Pourquoi est-il comme ça aujourd'hui? Est ce que c'est à cause de moi? Mais je lui ai demandé pardon...Pourquoi? Je veux lui demander pourquoi mais je ne sais pas comment...", pensait Mihashi.

"Ren !", dit Takaya en regargant Mihashi dans les yeux, "je voulais te parler en privé pour te dire quelque chose".

-A suivre~

**Author's Note:**

> Ma toute 1ère fanfic YES !  
> Surtout n’hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez (ou pas).  
> Ah oui ! Peut-être que je vais traduire ceci en anglais. Si je ne finis pas par le faire, rappelez moi! Je serai toujours ravie de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui veulent lire mes fanfics n_n  
> PS: j'aime bien les noms des 3 filles pas vous? xD à vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment les appeler et voilà le résultat ! x)


End file.
